


Your Epitaph should say...

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epitaph, Grave, Jokes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is asked to come up with an epitaph for Sherlock's Gravestone; he thinks back to a conversation he had had with Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Epitaph should say...

“Dr. Watson, what would you like Mr. Holmes’s epitaph to be?

 

_“Sherlock! Your going to get yourself killed one day if you keep going on like this, jumping off of roofs and ingesting various poisons.” John yelled as he walked into the hospital room that Sherlock had found himself after ingesting an aforementioned poison._

_‘I probably will. I wonder, what would you put down on my headstone?” Sherlock joked, trying to relieve some of the concerned tension in the room._

_“Probably something like, ‘Here lies Sherlock Holmes, For such a Genius he sure was an idiot” John smiled at him and sat down in the seat next to the hospital bed._

_Sherlock chuckled, “Yours would be, ‘John Watson, a careful man who carelessly runs into any passing danger.”_

_The two of them spent the reminder of visiting hours exchanging witty epitaphs, both for themselves and other people that they knew. “Mrs. Hudson could be ‘Here lies the Beloved Mrs.Hudson, please no mourning at her request’” Sherlock breathed out at one point between fits of laughter. “We could also celebrate her funeral in a true Dia de los Muertos style, with all the colors and liveliness! I bet she would love that!’ John added, he too was breathless from giggling._

_It had been an enjoyable afternoon. One of the few where Sherlock wasn’t being Sherlock._

“Dr. Watson? An Epitaph?” the Funeral Director asked earnestly.

John looked at him, but didn’t actually see him. “oh sorry mate, there wont be an epitaph. Simply write ‘Sherlock Holmes.” 


End file.
